


Hambre de Amor

by Marin_Black



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Depression, Happy Ending, Masturbation, Multi, Sad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marin_Black/pseuds/Marin_Black
Summary: Alucard realmente se siente solo en ese gran castillo, tiene todo el tiempo del mundo, pero para alguien tan joven como él, eso lo hace sentir mas solo.





	Hambre de Amor

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, empezare a subir mis trabajos tambien a esta plataforma  
> Disfruten este one-shot  
> Se sitúa en la segunda temporada de la serie de Netflix  
> De fans para fans  
> Sin fines de lucro

Si, es ahora cuando comprende aún poco más a su padre y sus acciones, él sabía que nada sería igual después del asesinato de su madre, su amada madre, una mujer, dulce y sumamente inteligente.   
Ella era todo para su padre, ella era una vuelta de página, un capítulo nuevo o es más un nuevo libro en la larga historia de su vida, en esa larga existencia en la que obtuvieron grandes conocimientos, pero también un gran recelo con los humanos , por lo que él llamaba su naturaleza egoísta y cruel. 

De verdad antes pensaba como era que su padre había aguantado también esa gran soledad en ese castillo inmenso y en ocasiones frío, y en este momento se dio cuenta de que o él también se volvió loco entre tanta soledad, oa el simplemente le faltaba madurar más . El mismo se lo dijo a Sypha, el creció muy rápido. 

Después de acabar con la guerra declarada de su padre, la verdad es que se sintió satisfecho, por qué logro detenerlo, cumplió lo que él consideraba la voluntad de su querida madre, pero eso no quitaba que aquí en la había quitado la vida fue a su padre. 

Y aquí está ahora, con dos grandes legados los cuales se a dado cuenta de que debe proteger, que ahora esos legados son su vida, una gran responsabilidad, se lo tomaría con calma, ya habría tiempo para arreglar el castillo y la biblioteca subterránea de los Belmont, pues evidentemente, él contaba con todo el tiempo del mundo. 

Diablos si solo hubiera podido acompañar a ese par tal vez no se sentiría tan solo, pero no, no puede dejar así nada más esos tesoros, se acostumbra, hace una rutina, recoge plantas, frutos, y va a pescar al río, aún quedan botellas de vino, no todas se destrozaron en batalla.   
Y hay estaba otra vez, comiendo solo, no era tan hábil como su madre o su padre en eso, pero con un poco de esmero hizo esas dos muñecas, Trevor ese idiota cuyo perfume es ni más ni menos que el de una cerveza corriente y Sypha, esa chica que se cree una saberlo todo, si admiro que sabe bastante, pero a veces es irritante que ande alardeando. 

Taka y Sumi, ese par de guerreros, parecían la respuesta, la cura a mi soledad. Ellos querían aprender, eran hábiles, jóvenes, inteligentes, simplemente el hecho de que ellos solos atravesarán grandes extensiones sola para encontrarme era increíble. 

Si, era agradable tener compañía, hablar con otra persona y no con esas muñecas, esas muñecas, ese par, esos compañeros de batalla. 

Taka y Sumi, eran diferentes a ellos, tenían diferentes objetivos ya la vez muy similares.   
Claro, de verdad me esmere en enseñarles, a darles el conocimiento, las herramientas, era agradable compartir mi conocimiento. 

Y entonces sucedió, tras provocaciones, insinuaciones, hay estábamos, en el acto sexual, en ese momento, les mostré todo de mí, vieron todas las gamas de mi alma, mi lado aún más débil, mi yo desbordado, me sentí querido, ese amor que había perdido hace casi ya dos años, por qué al final me daba igual si era amado por un hombre o por una mujer, era amor. 

Y entonces eso que yo consideré amor fue el disfraz de la atroz de la traición, les ofrecí todo de mí y ellos me pagaron con odió, con muerte, con el uso de mi conocimiento en mi contra y entonces lo entendí. 

Los empalé, y el deje justo enfrente de la entrada, igual que en las historias de mi padre, por qué en ese momento lo entendí, comprendí a mi padre, el humano es egoísta, se aprovechan de la debilidad de otros para obtener lo que quieren, son astutos al hablar, pero yo soy aún más astuto.   
Le doy gracias a esos dos, por qué me enseñaron algo muy importante. 

Ya no se siente tan solitario este lugar, no, ya no, por qué sus cuerpos ahora vigilan y advierten en la entrada a mis terrenos. 

Pongo manos a la obra, empiezo a recoger los destrozos, y cuando decido comer algo, veo esas muñecas, y algo en mi se removió, que me asegura que ellos no me intentarán matarme, tal vez el que me hayan ayudado en la cruzada en pos de detener a mi padre, eso sería tal vez la prueba de que no me matarán o al menos no lo intentarán.   
Tomo ambas muñecas y las llevo conmigo, a una la humedezco levemente con vino ya la otra la frotó en flores para que se impregne del aroma. 

Las llevo conmigo a la habitación, me siento en el suelo y recargo mi espalda en la cama, aún con ese par de traidores, algo en mi me dice que aún confíe en Trevor y Sypha, que solo espere, que ellos vendrán, que no me dejaran solo en este lugar, en este castillo mecánico, aspiro el aroma de las muñecas, y cierro mis ojos, en mi mente los veo a los dos. Desabrocho mis pantalones, con una mano agarro ambas muñecas y con la otra tomo mi intimidad y empiezo a subir y bajar, empiezo a masturbarme, con ellos en menté, imagino que me abrasan, me besan y me tocan, aspiro con más fuerza el aroma de las muñecas y así como el aroma se va perdiendo en ellas yo llego al orgasmo. 

Me siento vacío, y entonces ya no lo puedo contener y empiezo a llorar, mis mejillas se comienzan a mojar con mis saladas lágrimas, y me aferró aún más a las muñecas, no, no me dejen solo, vuelvan.   
Por qué muy en el fondo se que yo no vi a Taka ya Sumi, en ese acto que ahora solo me da asco porque deje que me tocaran un par de traidores, de ratas rastreras, no, ¿a quién engaño ?, yo vi a Trevor ya Sypha. 

Y entonces escucho que alguien me llama, me arreglé, sin dejar rastro de nada, y volví a escuchar, que alguien me llamaba. Con forme me acerqué medie cuenta, eran Trevor y Sypha. 

Corrí a ellos, que de enfrente a ellos y ellos desesperados y bruscos como siempre eran, me gritaban ¿por qué había personas empaladas en la entrada? y no, no me importaron sus gritos de reproche, me lance a ellos y los abracé, ellos quedaron congelados, seguramente creía que los mataría, pero no, solo los abracé, asegurándome de qué no eran un juego de mi mente, y no, borran ilusiones, de verdad estaban aquí y sin poder controlarme volví a llorar, a llorar desconsoladamente y conforme incrementaba mi llanto me fui quedando de rodillas sin soltarlos.   
Se quedaron pasmados, y entonces, ellos se movieron se hincaron y me abrazaron, los mire y pareciera que también ellos venían del infierno.   
-No me abandonen, por favor, no se vayan - les dije desesperado   
Se miraron mutuamente, y me abrazaron más fuerte.   
-No lo haremos- dijo suavemente Sypha   
-Pero tienes mucho que explicar de los cuerpos afuera, Alucard - dijo severo Trevor   
Asentí y los seguí abrazando. 


End file.
